Before the Factions
by bandsandbooks4
Summary: What exactly was life like before the factions? 16 year old Halsey is living the normal teenage life when it throws her and her family a curve ball. What will life be like in the first few years of the faction system? R&R!


**a/n: so hi everyone! some of you may know me from my no war story, Dauntless Life. if this is you're first time reading one of my stories, then hi! hello! nice to meet you! join the family and check out my profile and maybe read one of my other stories! well, without further ado here's my new story that I've been dyinggggg to write! longer a/n at the bottom :)**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own the divergent series**

 **p.s - its set around the year 2300/2400**

 _"One night and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _'He tastes like you only sweeter,'_

 _One night, yeah, and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

 _'See, he tastes like you only sweeter.'"_ \- Thnks fr th Mmrs, Fall Out Boy

Halsey POV

"AHHHHHHH," my little brother, Jake, wakes me up by jumping on my bed.

"Hey there. Don't you remember I hate being woken up five minutes before I actually have to get up?" I say sarcastically but also super tiredly. He blows a raspberry in my face and gets spit all over it. He runs off to start breakfast.

"Thanks."

I was born in the wrong year. Let alone the wrong generation. I absolutely love the music from the 2010's; now, the music is just techno and weird sounds. There are no more lyrics or anything. It disgusts me how much time has changed over the years.

My room is covered in band posters from bands like Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Twenty Øne Piløts, and many more. Those are just a few. Not a lot of people know about them, but one day my mom showed me a music video from Twenty Øne Piløts and told me that music should be carried down from generation to generation; it shows how much music can influence someone's life. Their music instantly brought chills up my spine and it was such a great feeling to know that my ancestors used to listen to this music.

I finished getting dressed and I head down the stairs. Our house is very modern looking just like all the other homes down the block but I do like it. It's not too big and not too small.

"Good morning! How'd you sleep?" My mom, Terry, asks while giving me a plate of eggs.

"Fine, I guess," I say while smiling slightly at her. Jake, who is six years old, is making a mess of his food and I chuckle.

As for my dad, he's not here. He doesn't live with us and we don't talk about him. Ever.

I realize I'm almost late for school when I finish my breakfast.

"Bye, have a great first day!" mom shouts as I leave the apartment.

I run out the door and my phone buzzes and I realize my best friend, Ember, texts me.

E - _Where the hell are you?_

H - _Chill, im on my way_

E - _its already 8:10 buT OKAY_

I hop onto the bus and luckily it came straight away. I'm lucky I live pretty close to my school because if I didn't, then that would be bad. I look at my phone and the time is 8:14. You should see me run when I'm late to school because that is the only time you'll ever see me run.

I'm so out of breath when I reach my homeroom. The time is 8:17; not bad for my first day. Ember looks at me with a disappointed face and everyone turns around to look at me.

"Sorry I'm late," I tell my teacher.

"Yeah, yeah, but don't be here late tomorrow," he says smiling a little. I smile back and take my seat next to Ember.

"Hey, look who actually came to school!" Ember says sarcastically.

"Shut up. I actually don't want to be here for your information."

The day consisted of orientation, meeting new people and teachers, and learning what our classes will cover.

"Ugh, 11th grade is so much harder in real life than on tv," Ember complains while we walk to the bus stop.

"It's okay, we'll go through it together even if we're not in the same classes."

"I guess so," Ember says, smiling slightly.

After dinner, I head up to my room (like I usually do), and listen to some music. I hum quietly while I read a book that I've been dying to read. When I'm almost done with the chapter, my mom tells me to come downstairs.

"Why?" I yell, a little annoyed.

"Just come down, it's important!"

I hate how I have to get out of my bed.

"…government has taken the action to divide the city of Chicago into six factions…"

Jake looks confused by seeing me and my mom's expressions.

"What's…going on?" I ask.

"I…I…don't know honey, it's probably just a temporary matter," my mom laughs nervously.

"…there will be more news on the undertaking tomorrow and every resident will receive a letter in the mail with more information. If you are worrying about this action, please do not be alarmed…"

I'm too shocked to say anything and my mom still has a hand over her mouth.

After a few moments, Jake asks, "what's a faction?"

Mom smiles slightly and says, "a faction is a group, Jake honey," she picks him up.

"I think its time for bed isn't it? Go brush your teeth and put on your pjs okay?" she puts him down he scurries off to the bathroom.

"What do you think'll happen?" I ask mom, not making eye contact.

"I really don't know honey. But I think that whatever happens we'll be okay," she comes over and hugs me.

"Why don't you get some rest," she kisses me and sends me off to bed.

It's getting late so I should be getting to bed. I'm scared of what's going to happen, but it is for the best. Right?

 **a/n: now…I know what you're thinking (maybe). was that a cliffhanger? idk guys but kinda I guess lol. now if you've read my other story then you'll know that my updating schedule is all kinds of whack. i am enjoying this story so far so review if you want (it is greatly appreciated so i know how I'm doing) thanks so so so much for reading the first chap 3**

 **p.s - i may become a beta reader so check out my beta profile (im just abt to fill it out) from time to time i love you all xoxox**

~ bandsandbooks4


End file.
